creepypasta_ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Creepypasta Proxy OC- Archer
Physical appearance In her normal form, she had large green eyes, short light brown hair, a lanky build, a flat chest, and her face was dotted with freckles. She wore a tan low v-neck shirt, a blue shirt underneath it, baggy olive green cargo pants, a pair of red and blue sneakers, and a black choker necklace with a fake plastic rose on the front of it. In her proxy form (aka Archer), she now wears a red bandanna that covers her mouth, a pair of thick chunky black yellow trimmed goggles with gray tinted lenses over eyes, A black and white baseball cap on her head, a tan tank top, a black leather jacket, the same cargo pants and shoes, as well as the rose necklace. Her hair is now unkempt and messy. Her eyes are now black with white pupils. She still has her freckles, but they are hidden underneath the bandanna. Also, on her right shoulder, carved deep into the flesh of it is the operator symbol to mark her. It is often hidden underneath the sleeve of her jacket though. On her back she wears her signature bow and arrow. Personality In her original form, she had a reputation for being a shy and quiet person. She was reclusive, not really having an interest in making friends because she was shy and all. Despite all that, she was also a friendly and gentle person. Was. Now, for the personality of Archer. The personality of Archer is drastically different than that of Maria, if not the polar opposite. Archer is stern with a serious demeanor, having a take-no-bullshit attitude. She still has some traits from her past life, such as being a recluse and not wanting friends. However, Archer’s reason for that is because she sees friends as a waste of time. Archer is described by the others as mean, with a slightly sadistic sense of humor. She is extremely irritable and short-tempered, often being silent and brooding. She constantly uses swear words. She has a reputation for being a sociopath, most often not feeling any concern for the problems of others unless the life of another Proxy or the safety of her master is threatened. Those are the only problems of others she really cares about most of the time. Likes: Her master Slenderman (in a respectful way. Not romantic.), hunting, hiding, archery, and silence. Dislikes: Things that are a waste of time (she says every second lost is one second off your life. Don’t waste them.), overly cheerful and/or annoying people, loud noise, any and all attempts to cheer her up, and anyone who is a threat to her or her master. Powers and Abilities Archer doesn't have any supernatural powers, except for one. As a Proxy, she was granted the ability to manifest extreme strength when angry as a matter of self-defense for her. Her most notable abilities are her skill in the sport Archery, and she is also able to be ninja-like when it came to stealth. Reasons For Being Chosen by the Slender Man Her excellent aim and skill in archery as well as her ability to be stealthy made her valuable. The archery/accuracy skills made her good to be a hunter, and the stealth made her excellent to be a spy as well. Another reason he took interest in her, was because she suffered from some mental injuries due to several tragic past events throughout her lifetime, and she had a desire to find a release from the nightmare called her life or a way to make her forget about it, not caring what it was. Backstory (Warning: very Sue-ish.) Said tragedies include: losses of loved ones/pets; being bullied; being depressed about her own and world problems; etc. Let’s get to the point. She didn’t have a happy life, blah blah blah and she became a depressed person. To make things worse, her mother died in a work accident just a few days after she gave Maria her necklace as a gift (she worked at a food packing plant). Stricken with grief, her dad started to take it out on her. That didn’t help any since she was already having emotional problems due to the loss of her mother. Her very first encounter with the Slenderman, was when she saw him right outside her bedroom window one night as she was about to close the curtains. She screamed and called for her father. By the time he got there, the thing out there had gone. She concluded she had just been seeing things since she had been really sleepy. However, during the course of the next few years, she couldn’t shake off the feeling that she was being watched, and she kept seeing something out of the corner of her eye. She just… never felt alone. She started to grow increasingly paranoid, and began to constantly feel nauseous, and occasionally had nosebleeds. One other thing is that she could swear she kept seeing the thing she saw outside her window that night, usually in far the distance, most often when she was alone. She shrugged it off as a mere stomach bug, and that she only thought she saw the thing due to her paranoia. She kept all this to herself, as she didn’t want people thinking she was crazy. This tactic didn’t last forever, though. Ever so gradually her mental state becoming weaker. The paranoia and sick feeling was getting worse, and she was starting to become irate and violent from it. She found herself randomly and mindlessly drawing what appeared to be a circle with an x over it, not having the faintest idea why. Of course it couldn’t be helped that one day she finally snapped. She had a complete mental breakdown, ignoring others’ attempts to comfort her. She wanted to be alone so she could calm down, so she ran out of her house and into the forest behind it since that place was normally pretty quiet. She slumped against a tree, taking deep breaths. Suddenly, she felt sick to her stomach, this time worse than she had been during the past few years. She started to have a pounding headache, and heard sharp ringing in her ears. It was so bad, she was hunched over from pain. She looked up, and was face-to-face (well KIND OF face to face) with... it. She looked down and screamed "you're not real, you're just my imagination. She then felt a cold, bony hand on her head... Nobody ever did see head or tail of Maria again after she ran into those woods. However, there have been reports of survivors of attacks from someone in that forest with similar physical attributes to Maria, though it was impossible to tell whether it was her or not because the face was mostly covered. Investigations were conducted, but they could never find the person responsible. Type of Work She Does for Slender Man She is a hunter, and a spy. Also, she is occasionally sent to scout around the forest in search of intruders. Tactics Archer is a hit-and-run sort. She will climb up trees and hide in them, firing at targets from there. Once up there, if necessary, she will “travel by tree”. This is done by jumping from treetop to treetop. She is known for seeping the tips of her arrows in a special poison, then firing them at her victims with deadly accuracy. However, she does have some flaws. Jumping from tree to tree can be noisy, and when hiding, one can still faintly hear her drawing back her arrows as she gets ready to fire. After her victim dies, she will kneel down next to their corpse, and lay a red rose on their chest. The rose provides a symbol that she is the one that killed them, and that their corpse is ready to be collected by the Slenderman. Archer only hunts at night. When spying, Archer prefers to hide nearby but out of sight as she observes the target. Weapons She Uses Her bow and arrow (the arrows are custom made by her if she needs more), the poison (the ingredients don't matter enough to be put here in the description. What matters is that it works.), and a dagger she keeps in her right pocket in case of emergencies. Relationships With Other Creepypasta Characters Slenderman: Archer is notable for having a high degree of respect towards him, obeying his commands without question. That is, unless she is told to hunt a person with no way of defending themselves. They have to be completely helpless for her to refuse to attack them. She takes pride in serving him. All the other proxies: Normally she doesn't mind them, though they tend to butt heads from time to time. Then again, she seems to clash with everybody. She sees them as family, and will acknowledge their needs. The one she argues with the most is Toby. The reason why is that he always gets on her nerves with his constant cheerful and upbeatness. But hey, opposites attract. She doesn't realize it, but he is the one (in fact, the ONLY ONE) that she has come the closest to getting in a relationship with. Everybody else: She just acts like her normal, grouchy and moody self around them. Most of them know to not get in her way whether she's mad or not. MOST of them... Not much else to say. Trivia * Her official art was created using the Rinmaru Mega Anime Avatar Creator, so they get the credit. * She secretly has a soft spot for stuffed animals, and thus, she likes to collect them. * She has a pretty decent amount of free will, though she usually mindlessly obeys her master. * As for where she lives... as per the popular idea in the fandom of the CP characters living in the Slender Mansion... she lives there. Her room is located on the far end of the house, and nailed onto the door is a No Trespassing sign. The inside just looks like a standard bedroom, if one doesn't account for the blood-stained walls and the huge pile of stuffed animals located in a corner of the room. She keeps her room tidy, and doesn't appreciate getting visitors. * As expected, she has little to no memory of her past life. However, she occasionally has faint recollections of it, but they always leave as quickly as they came. * She has several targets that she practices archery with in her free time. Most of them are worn out from being used so many times. * She does not drink, smoke, etc. because she sees it as a waste of time because you just sit there using it for several minutes while it slowly kills your insides. * Whenever she gets mad, like really, REALLY mad, she will grab somebody, grab them by the arm, and begin swinging them up and down, forcefully slamming them onto the ground with each swing. It just helps her get her anger out. The target she does this the most with is Toby, since she knows he is unable to feel pain. As for when she does it, it looks something like this (no copyright infringement intended) http://orig06.deviantart.net/1672/f/2016/109/2/8/4mdfuum___imgur_by_ilovedecepticons-d9zhxdk.gif * She can be considered one of the more sane proxies. * She doesn't really have any major mental disorders besides having depression in her past life. * Her former name is play on the term "Mary Sue", as she is one in her creator's opinion. (not in a bad way) * There is an ask blog for her on Tumblr that was made by her creator. Said blog can be found here http://ask-archer-the-proxy.tumblr.com/ Category:Creepypasta oc Category:Proxy oc Category:Archer Category:Ocs by ILoveDecepticons Category:Female